The Slytherin
by IAmPotterTwiLocked
Summary: "For some reason I wanted to know more about the blonde haired Slytherin from the Malfoy family." Rose has found an interest in Scorpious Malfoy, and a desire to be his friend, but will it turn into something more? And If so how will she handle the effects it has on herself, her friends, and her father. Rated M for language and possible future chapters!:)
1. The Slytherin

**Well hello there my lovelies! I have decided to make this my big project as a fanfiction writer, and it couldn't be anything but Harry Potter. If you're up for something lighter and are a Sherlockian (can't believe I already had that word saved to my dictionary on here!) then please feel free to check out my first fanfiction Her Appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I don't own any characters etc. **

**Strong language in this chapter (I really don't seem to hesitate..)**

"Now, you promise you're going to be okay?" Mum, Hermione, had said. She looked worried, as always. Fourth year at Hogwarts and she was still treating me like I wasa first year.

"Yes, of course Mum. You shouldn't be worrying about me, I'll be fine, like always. I get top marks in every subject and I've probably earned my fair share of the Gryffindor house points." I grinned. "Besides, it's Hugo you should be looking out for." We both looked over towards my younger brother, who was about to start his third year and was attempting to turn his owl into a cat along with my cousin, Albus.

Albus was my year, which was slightly worrying.

"Okay sweetheart, but I will never stop worrying about either of you. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too, Mum. Now I won't be able to get a good seat if I'm not careful. I'll mail you." I kissed her cheek, and then my father's, and got on the train. My brother and cousins followed not long after, but as always, Albus was last. He was receiving the usual pep talk from Harry, which usually consisted of how to win a Quidditch match.

I was right about not being able to get a seat, and the only compartment available contained a certain Slytherin. He didn't look too happy, but the thing about Scorpious Malfoy is that he was never happy. Ever.

"Hello Scorpious. Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is taken." I asked politely.

"As you wish, Weasley. I couldn't care less." He muttered against the window, not even bothering to look my way. At this point a part of me almost wanted to change my mind, but ignoring the annoyed looks from my family, I sat down, followed soon by Hugo, Albus and Lily.

James who was my eldest cousin in fifth year, politely declined. "If you think I'm sitting in a compartment with a fucking Slytherin you're wrong Rose. Honestly there are probably plenty of Gryffindors willing to sit with me." He left, slamming the door behind him.

I instantly felt bad. James had been incredibly moody recently, which was unlike him. I apologised on his behalf.

"Scorpious I'm sorry about him, he's just been in a bad temper."

He looked at me then, "Weasley why are you apologising for him? I get it all the time. Why do you think I'm sitting here by myself?" He seemed sad, unlike the Scorpious who used to tease me in my first year.

"If I'm honest I don't know, but if you don't wish to explain then I understand. If you do though, I would happily-" He cut me off with _no, but thanks anyway. I'll bear your sudden interest in mind._

Scorpious was silent for the rest of the journey, only saying no, or no thank you to anything we offered him. Albus, Hugo and Lily gave up on him very quickly, but I couldn't help but want to try.

For some reason I wanted to know more about the blonde haired Slytherin from the Malfoy family.

**Loved writing this. I have so many ideas for it and another chapter might even be up tonight- depends on what I'm doing! Actually knowing me nothing so its highly likely! Please review and constructive critique is always appreciated. **

**Have a nice day**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked xxx**


	2. The Project

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, buildings, places etc. Basically I'm not JK Rowling.**

I didn't see Scorpious for a while after that, not properly anyway. We continued with our routine as usual, occasionally passing each other in the corridors. It didn't really bother me that much, now I think about it. He was just very independent. And besides, I had my studies to focus on.

We didn't really talk properly again until we were partnered for potions, two months later. We had been instructed by our professor, Slughorn (who wasn't far from retirement as far as we were concerned) to brew a Beautification potion.

"I think, as you are both highly capable in this subject that you would benefit from each other's knowledge." He had said. "Remember, you have three weeks, so don't rush!"

Three weeks with Scorpious Malfoy and it sounded like it was going to be very cheerful.

"Well, I suppose we should start with an instruction sheet." I said, and he nodded. I could feel his gaze on my back as I walked away.

"It says to collect and grind three fairy wings," I started, and he groaned instantly.

"Where the bloody hell are we going to find fairy wings?" He asked, grabbing the sheet from my hand. He read through it, occasionally flicking the blonde hair out of his eyes every so often as he read. I tried not to stare, but i couldn't help it.

"I know I'm gorgeous Weasley, but stop staring."

"Sorry."

"You should really stop apologising for things you can't control, Weasley, including my sex appeal." He winked then, and said, "I think we should ask Hagrid."

Bless Hagrid. Everyone loved him, including the Slytherins now. He was the one to turn to if you ever needed a bit of friendly advice or a shoulder to cry on. Or in this case fairy wings, morning dew, rose petals, lady's mantle, unicorn hair and ginger roots.

"Sounds like a plan. When shall we meet?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager. I didn't even know why I sounded eager. That was the funny thing.

We arranged a time. "I guess we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, Weasley. I look forward to it."

And I think I did too.

**Sorry that was really short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, promise. I think twenty to midnight is my limit if I'm honest, and I really wanted to get this up! They say the first few chapters are difficult, and I know what they mean if I'm honest!**

**Love,**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked x**


	3. The Walk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places and I am not JKR.**

We went and saw Hagrid after classes, like we had arranged.

"So, Weasley," he asked as we were walking. "Tell me a bit more about yourself."

I laughed. "There isn't much to tell! I'm fourteen years old and I have a younger brother and about ten thousand cousins."

He chuckled, and then asked, "What do you like to do in your spare time? Apart from study, I know you do a lot of that." His tone didn't sound mocking, it sounded almost friendly.

"Well, I read a lot. Some of its magic, some of it is muggle." I wasn't sure how to approach this, and was careful how I chose my words. He didn't seem bothered.

"What are you reading at the moment?"

"Shakespeare. It's more of a play script." I said, surprised. "Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"Well, considering we're going to be spending three weeks together, I wanted to know a bit more about you." He smiled, and I smiled in return.

We continued walking in a companionable silence, passing different students as we walked down the path to Hagrid's. It was evening, and the disappearing sun had an interesting effect on Scorpious's hair. It gave it a slight pinkish glow, like the colour of peaches almost. It was hard to explain, but it looked… nice all the same. It caught my eye every now and then, especially when he would flick his hair out of his eyes whenever he looked at the floor.

I noticed that his shirt was un-tucked and that his tie was hanging around his neck. He reminded me of the muggles I sometimes saw in London on their way home from their school. The thought occurred to me that in many ways muggles and wizards were similar. We were all born, we were all educated (albeit in slightly different ways) and we all fell in love.

We were nearly at Hagrid's but I had to ask one more question. "Scorpious?"

"Weasley."

"Why were you sitting by yourself on the train?"

He sighed, "Because nobody wants to talk to me in front of people. All of my friends in Slytherin only talk to me when we're alone."

"Why do you think that is Scorpious?" I had no idea why, and what he said next hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Because they blame me for what my father and Grandparents did with Voldemort. Everybody likes you and your family, Rose, because you stopped it. My family helped it, and people see my father in me. They don't see Draco for his intelligence and his strong points; they only see him for his mistakes." His tone wavered, "I don't want to be known as the son of the Death eater. I want to be known for the good things my Father has done."

"Oh. I'm really sorry to hear that, Scorpious. I don't understand why people would think that, it's unfair on you. They shouldn't blame you for something that happened over twenty years ago. Look if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always-"

He cut me off. "Rose, please don't try and make me feel better. I've lived with it my whole life, and it's grown on me. The outsider is who I am and unless people want me to change, I won't. What happened was inexcusable, so I understand the fear and judgment of others."

I nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're here anyway."

We knocked on the door in unison, and Hagrid opened it instantly.

"Rose!" He picked me up in one of his bear hugs, and set me down. He nodded and smiled towards Scorpious, "Mr Malfoy."

"Always a pleasure, Hagrid." He grinned.

"So 'ow can I help you two? Usually yer with yer cousins, Rose, this is a surprise." He held the door for us, and we sat down next to each other in his giant armchair.

"Well, Hagrid. We're having a potions dilemma, and don't know where to find these ingredients." Scorpious handed Hagrid the list of ingredients, and Hagrid scanned it.

"I can 'elp you with the fairy wings, dew, petals and unicorn hair. How long do you 'ave?"

"Three weeks. We need to start brewing in two weeks." Scorpious interjected before I could even speak.

"Consider it done. Don't ask me how to get the others, that's beyond me." Hagrid said with a shrug.

"Thank you, Hagrid." I said with a smile, and hugged him again.

"Your Mother was always good at hugs," he murmured as we left.

**Aww Hagrid is such a cutie! And I am such a weirdo!**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and the next one should be up soon. I'm going to bring the rest of the family in soon, and maybe even consider changing the POV.**

**Thanks as always**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked x**


	4. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR and never will be. Sorry about that :3 **

"Where have you been, Rose?" My cousins ran up to me as soon as I entered the Gryffindor common room.

"I've been working on a potions project. I went down and saw Hagrid to see if he could help me out." I told them honestly.

"You went to Hagrid's by yourself? Its winter!" That was Lily, who always worried.

"I didn't go by myself. I went with Scorpious." I walked past them and sat down on one of the old armchairs, picking up a book on the table next to it.

"Scorpious Malfoy? Malfoy? The one who wouldn't stop teasing you in first year? Are you mad or are you just stupid?" James interjected. I had a feeling this would be a problem.

"Neither. Scorpious is actually a nice guy, you just need to be nice to him and get to know him."

"Get to know him? Get to know him? Rose he is a fucked up twat who doesn't know what's good for him with a Father that is practically swine!" James shouted, inches away from my face. I was beginning to be irritated.

"You can't call him that! He is not a fucked up twat at all and you can't say that about his Father when you wasn't there to understand! Just because you think you being oldest makes it okay for you to be the one in charge doesn't mean you can tell us who to talk to and who not to talk to! Scorpious is actually really nice if you would even bother to give him another chance to get to know him! But you are so self-centred, aren't you James, that you can't even be bothered to get to know someone! Now if you'll excuse me," I stood up. "I am going to the library!"

"If you think the library can solve your problems Rose, think again! They're just books!"

James' voice was incredibly loud now, and by this point everyone except Lily had left, who was lying on the sofa, her head in her hands.

"They may be just books. They might be inanimate objects to you, but the minute a story enters my head, I can forget about everything, and everyone, and Merlin at this moment in time the one person I want to forget about is you." I kept my voice calm, noticing the younger Potter on the sofa, not wanting to upset her anymore. I walked over to her and lightly kissed her forehead.

And then I left. I chose to run in any random direction, forgetting about the library. Forgetting about anything. I hated arguing, and I hated the fact that the cousin who I used to be so close with had drifted away from me. James was always the one that looked out for me, who always made sure that I was okay. It hurt that he was the inflicting the pain, and not the one preventing it.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley." I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed an oncoming presence in the form of Scorpious Malfoy.

"Oh." I looked up, slightly startled, and attempting to wake up from the land in my head that I so hated and loved equally. "I'm sorry, Scorpious."

"It's okay." He paused. "Hey are you crying?" _Am I crying? I didn't know I was crying."_ I didn't mean to sound rude; I just didn't want you to hurt yourself. You almost ran into a wall there." He looked up at the wall, and raised an eyebrow. _How did I get here?_

I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry. I got a bit distracted." At that I started sobbing again, and he looked unsure of what to do.

"Erm." He paused. "Do you want a tissue? I have plenty." I nodded, and he reached into his robe pocket, handing me a crumpled tissue. I smiled weakly.

"Why are you so upset, Rose?" He tilted my chin with his finger so that I looked him directly in the eyes. At first I said nothing, but something made me trust him.

_Trust him? _James and Dad shouted at me in my head. _Why would you trust him?_

_Shut the hell up. _I silenced them.

We sat down against the wall and I told Scorpious everything, from my entrance to the Gryffindor common room to my exit, all the while him nodding sympathetically in my direction.

"I can understand why you're upset, Weasley. I am amazing after all." He boasted, but there was a certain tone in his voice which made me realise he was joking, and I giggled helplessly.

"You give yourself too much credit." I said, and he snorted. "Besides, I really want to be your friend, Scorpious. I want people to accept you. I know I wouldn't have said that three years ago. Three years ago I would be shouting at present me till the sun went down. But you've changed, Scorpious, I know you have. People just need to see that."

"You, Rose Weasley, are too nice a person. I'm not good for you. You are one of the most beautiful and kindest witches in the school and you take the time to care about me. It's not worth it, Rose."

"It's worth it." I paused. He was warm. _Friends are supposed to be warm, I guess._ "I like it when you call me Rose. It makes me feel privileged to have the honour of being on a first name basis with the one and only Scorpious Malfoy." _What the hell am I saying?_

"Well, Rose, you should feel privileged. You even have my shoulder, to literally cry on." He glanced at me sideways, and I noticed that I had lent my head against his shoulder. There was a wet patch from where I had been crying. _Rose Weasley you idiot._

"Sorry. You're just warm. Like a teddy bear." _Merlin that came out wrong. _"Even if you do have a bony shoulder, it's comfortable."

"Why thank you Rose, I really-" He stopped abruptly. "I don't have a bony shoulder!" I laughed, as he stood up and twisted around, trying to examine his shoulder.

"You look like a dog trying to chase its tail." He stuck his tongue out at me and grinned. He held out a hand.

"Come on. I'll walk you back, it's getting late, and we'll get in trouble." He lowered his voice. "I don't trust that painting either." He looked towards the painting containing a snoring figure, and we giggled. _Or chuckled. Do boys chuckle or giggle?_

I took his hand and we walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor portrait.

"If I hear any screaming, I'll be in as soon as possible." He smiled, but looked like he meant it, and I felt goose bumps running up my spine involuntarily.

I grinned. "Honeysuckle."

"What?"

"It's the password." He laughed, and hugged me briefly, letting go of my hand as I stepped in to the painting.

As it shut behind me, I whispered, "bye, Scorpious."

I could've almost sworn I heard him reply.

**Aww so cute and adorable etc. I keep writing Rose as Hermione and Scorpious as Draco aha. As a fanfiction writer they are very similar characters to their parents.**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and sorry it took a while. I got distracted… but I think I made up for it slightly in length… lol. **

**Please follow, favourite or review if you enjoyed (or didn't, I would love some feedback!)**

**Love,**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked :3**


	5. The Dream

**Hello, beloved fanfiction readers/writers!**

**I am back! Did you miss me?**

**(Sorry I had to put that in there, I'm a Sherlockian)**

**So I'm continuing with this story, and hopefully we might get somewhere this chapter!**

**Love,**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked**

**I own nothing **

I didn't know what I was expecting to see when I returned from my time with Scorpious. But, nevertheless, it surprised me all the same.

James Potter sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, in his pyjamas and wrapped in a blanket that had be knitted by Nana.

James never used anything Nana made him.

"James?" I said, cautiously walking over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He paused. "No. I'm feeling a little homesick if I'm honest."

"Hence the blanket," I noted, and he nodded. "Look, James, I'm sorry about everything, I know you don't like Scorpious much. Well, at all, but he is my friend now and I think you need to accept that."

He nodded, "I just worry about you, Rose. Uncle Ron, your Dad, had a word with me before your first year. He told me to protect you no matter what. I promised him Rose, and it would break my heart and his if you got hurt."

I smiled, "you don't have to worry about me James. I'll be fine, I promise." He shook his head and I sighed.

"Goodnight James," I kissed his cheek, and made my way up to bed.

"Night, Lily."

I dreamed that night.

"_Scorpious," I breathed. Scorpious was walking towards me on a small, sandy cove._

_We both stood on the sand, the ocean lapping at our bare toes._

"_Rose" was all he said, as he leaned in to kiss my lips, his perfect mouth soon against mine._

_My hands entwined around his neck and into his blonde hair, while his slid to my waist._

"_Rose, I think I-"_

"Wake up! Rose! We have to go!" Lily shook me awake, interrupting the strange yet… pleasant dream.

I sighed, "I'll be down in five minutes."

**That was a short chapter… but it filled a few things in anyway.**

**I think Rose is beginning to come to terms with a few things in this chapter. Well, her subconscious is anyway.**

**Love you guys,**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked xx**


	6. The Smile

**Disclaimer I have news- I am not JK Rowling. **

I didn't speak to Scorpious for a while after that. We weren't angry or upset with each other; it's just that other things got in the way.

We finally spoke again at our next potions lesson.

Scorpious sat down next to me and placed the bag of ingredients on the table. He had obviously gone to Hagrid himself, and I was a little offended he didn't ask me to go with him. I expressed this to Scorpious.

"Why didn't you invite me with you? I thought we were working on this assignment together!" I exclaimed, and Scorpious sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I wanted to bring you with me, and I really did. It's just that… Hagrid…"

"What?"

"Let me show you." He handed me a crumpled piece of parchment.

_Mr Malfoy,_

_I couldn't help but notice how close you and my Rose were getting._

_It's nothing personal to you or to Rose, but I'd like to have a chat with you in private, so whatever you do, do not bring Rose with you._

_I have the ingredients for you._

_Come at six._

_Sincerely,_

_Hagrid_

I glanced up at Scorpious and raised an eyebrow. Scorpious shrugged and sighed.

"Dear Hagrid seemed to think we were romantically involved, and wished to inform me that if I hurt your feelings, he would personally inform your Father." He said simply, and I felt an involuntary red creeping into my cheeks.

"Oh really?" I said, trying to sound as relaxed and as disinterested as possible. "Shall we, uh, continue with our project?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I believe we should. I was writing to my mother this weekend."

"Oh really? That's nice. Is she okay?" I said, unsure of the relevance to our project.

"Splendid. She can provide us with ginger roots. My family decided to grow some, for some reason unknown to myself and Draco." He said, half to himself.

"That's perfect!" I exclaimed, pleased that there was one less piece of homework for me to concentrate on. "When will we receive them?"

"Hopefully, we should receive the roots next week." He smiled at me then, a beautiful, genuine smile. It was a smile that I probably would've noticed before if I'd have just paid enough attention.

But I hadn't, so Scorpious' smile was a nice surprise all the same.

"Rose, I know I'm gorgeous but you really have to stop staring at me." Scorpious' teasing voice awoke me from my thoughts. Thoughts I really shouldn't have been having.

"You have too much pride in yourself, dearest Scorpious." I muttered, but I had to admit the words that he said were the truth.

He smirked, "I must be attractive, Rose. It's halfway through the lesson and we haven't even started yet."

"Oh shit!" I glanced at the egg timer on Professor Slughorn's desk, and the elderly teacher raised his eyebrows and pointed towards the ingredients which were carefully laid out in front of me.

We both got to work then, and only spoke if it was related to the task. Every so often between intervals of "could you pass me the wings?" or "can you grind this for me?" I thought I caught him looking at me.

I was probably wrong.

**Thank you! The next chapter should be up soon!**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked x**


	7. The Compliment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, which probably explains why I'm skint.**

**I decided things were moving a little slowly, so hopefully things should be a bit faster in these approaching chapters.**

It was finally the last day of our potions assignment, and I was quite confident with our progress. Scorpious was very skilled at the art of potions, like his father. We were a good combination of knowledge, mine with logic and his with experiment.

Eventually, we had ourselves a green potion brewing at a high temperature; emitting multi coloured bubbles as the specification told us it should.

"Well, this certainly is above what I expected for any fourth year!" Professor Slughorn had said, gently stirring and checking our beautification potion.

"Thank you, Sir. If it's that good then I could certainly use it myself!" I said happily, only half joking.

"Oh my dear, please do not think so lowly of yourself!" Slughorn shook his head, and moved on.

I smiled slightly, beginning to seriously consider the use of the potion.

I had never been confident with the way I looked. My pale complexion made me look like a ghost, and any beauty I had in my eyes was never noticed as my hair always gained the attention. I was slim, and slight, with next to nothing on my fifteen year old chest. My body was straight, with no evidence of any curves yet. I had the mind of a professor and the body of a child.

"He's right you know." Scorpious said quietly, clearing his throat.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied, astounded.

"I know you probably don't think it, but I think you're beautiful." He coughed, awkwardly. "I don't think you need to change anything about you. You're perfect." Silence.

"Thanks, Scorpious. I… really appreciate it. That's really, really, nice of you."

Scorpious didn't talk much after that, unless I initiated conversation.

"So, Scorpious, any plans for the holidays?" Ah, the approaching holidays, the words in my mouth tasted like heaven.

"Well, my parents are going to Spain, so I'm staying with my grandparents I suppose."

"Well, if you ever get bored, you can always come and stay with us." I said unconfidently, seeing my Father's rage at the idea of a Malfoy asking for a place to stay at our doorstep.

"It's… fine thanks Rose. I'd love too, but you and I both know the reaction of your parents, brother and cousins."

I sighed.

It was going to be a long summer.


	8. The Secret

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

***PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING* in this chapter we see the darker side of Scorpious and his family. This chapter contains reference to abuse. This is not the way I originally intended for the fanfiction to go, however I did what I thought the story should have. I'm not entirely sure about this or not. I have changed the genre to angst, but will probably adapt the fanfiction in later chapters to its usual light hearted self again. I hope you enjoy the change in tone, and if not then apologies.**

**For this chapter: I listened to the solo piano piece called Masterpeace by Joseph Akins. It seemed to fit the mood a bit. If you can find it (I was on nokia mix radio) then I recommend it. I also listened to "In Memory" by Doug Hammer. **

It was finally the holidays, and we were all at the Burrow. It was traditional for the holidays with the Potter-Weasley clan, no matter how old we all got.

Literally everyone was there, and the Burrow was as crowded as ever. My grandmother was busying herself in the kitchen, and my parents were discussing whatever-parents-usually-discuss at the dinner table. The children (or teenagers) were either in the garden or pretending to look interested at our Uncle Percy's informative lectures.

It was two weeks into the holidays where we all started to really feel the heat. I sat under one of the trees in the garden, watching the others playing quidditch.

I had never really been into the sport, but I enjoyed the enthusiasm of my cousins all the same.

"James! Pass it over here! I can knock them out!" My cousin Fred, a beater, called to James, another beater.

Meanwhile, Albus and Hugo were both high in the sky, searching for Uncle Harry's very own snitch. I could usually tell when they spotted it, because their heads suddenly perked up, alert. It was Hugo this time, and a surge of pride entered my stomach as my younger brother practically zoomed towards the golden ball.

To my surprise, Albus was not focusing the game or even the fact that Hugo had spotted the snitch, but on an approaching figure in the distance.

James and Fred flew to his side. "What's up my little bro?" James said, but realised who it was.

A familiar blonde Slytherin had arrived in the Burrow's large garden, and was walking towards the family Quidditch match.

"Oh, shit." I muttered, and began to walk out towards them, shielding my eyes from the blaring sunlight, just to check. I subconsciously thought about the state of my hair, but immediately pushed that thought aside when James began to swear.

"What the fuck are you doing here-" James stopped abruptly. He noticed Scorpious' face, which was tear stained with bruises and cuts. His arms were cut and bruised also, and there was a limp to him.

"Scorpious!" I cried, and ran as fast I could to reach him. "What happened to you?"

He shook his head and whispered so only I could here, "I don't want your family to know at the moment. Is there somewhere we can go privately?"

"Of course." I helped him up, and I instructed for Hugo to tell Mum, Ginny and Nana, but definitely not Ron and Harry just yet.

James looked hesitant, but nodded, keeping silent for once in his life.

I took Scorpious to the small canal at the border of the garden, and sat him down by the willow tree. I sat next to him, finding some tissues in my pocket and wiping his face and arms.

"My Grandfather…" he coughed. "He doesn't… appreciate me… he told me that he had arranged a marriage for me… I told him… I refused to be married to the girl… he asked me why… he didn't like the reason… he hated it… he hit me… he threw spells at me… he told me I shouldn't be in love with the person I'm in love with… he told me it defied the Dark lord… I told him the dark lord was bullshit… he threatened to kill me… for the sake of his family he said… my Grandmother cried and told him to stop… he hit her too… I think he was drunk…" he sobbed into my shoulder, showing a side to Scorpious I had never seen.

"I had nowhere else to go. No one would accept me anywhere else." He choked the words.

"I know your family despise me, but please, Rose. Please. Help me."

"Oh, Scorpious." It was all I could manage. All the while my mind processing what he had said. _Malfoy family, abusive? Who was he in love with that was so bad for his family's reputation? Lucius Malfoy still followed Voldemort?_

"How long has he been this abusive? Does your father know?" I asked carefully, trying not to agitate the subject even more, trying to sound like I understood.

"No, Draco doesn't know. And he's been like this ever since I can remember. I had to leave, Rose. This is the worst he's ever been."

I nodded. "You didn't deserve any of it Scorpious, you must know that."

"I deserve everything I get. That's what happens when Scorpious Malfoy falls in love with Rose Weasley."

**I think the dark stuff is more or less out of the way… I'm sorry for those who were looking for happy go lucky. But this is what I wanted my plot line to be.**

**It should cheer up a bit soon, I promise, stick with me.**

**I love you all, and if any of you need to talk about anything feel free to inbox me.**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked x**


	9. The Confession

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :3**

**Things may get cheesy and over fluffy. I have been watching Miley/Jake Hannah Montana episodes and I'm also listening to High School Musical as I write this XD**

I stood up, shocked. "You're in love with me?"

He stood up too then, wincing slightly at the pain in his leg. "Yes. I'm in love with you." This seemed to finally register with him.

"But… how? I'm not pretty. There are so many Slytherin girls who would love to be with you. Why me?"

"Shut up! You're perfect in every way!" He paused, and seemed to do a weird grin at this point. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ROSE WEASLEY! I LOVE YOU. I FUCKING LOVE YOU ROSE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT PEOPLE THINK. I LOVE YOU. I FUCKING LOVE YOU." He pulled me into a hug then, and I felt my body relax as I rested my head against his hard, muscular chest.

I then remembered something. "We need to get you back to the Burrow and deal with your injuries!" I took his hand then, and we arrived back at the Burrow to a concerned Hermione standing outside.

"Oh my dear, whatever happened?" She cried, looking at Scorpious' face and arms with despair. Much to my surprise, she embraced him.

"Rose, get the medical kit and take dear Scorpious upstairs. I'll deal with your Father and Harry. Just tend to him okay?" I nodded.

We walked as quickly we could, managing to pass behind Ron without him noticing. Mum told us later how the boys told him I had got annoyed and was reading, and that I would be back soon.

I took Scorpious to mine and Lily's room.

"Err, I'm sorry about the mess." I said embarrassed, but he chuckled slightly, which was good considering the situation.

"Honestly, its fine." He perched nervously at the end of my bed. Mother and I preferred to do first aid by hand, as using magic could make the situation worse.

I gently cleaned all open cuts, attaching bandages along his arms. I addressed the situation with his leg, adding yet another bandage. I gently wiped his face, taking care to notice how the light looked pretty on him. _Stop it, Rose. This is serious._

"Is there anywhere else?" I asked after I had finished.

He nodded. "My chest and back." I bit my lip.

Scorpious gingerly took off his shirt, exposing pale, porcelain skin. His chest was perfectly toned, but with one problem.

One large cut that had been inflicted by a belt stretched from his collar bone to his waist. I gulped, carefully cleaning the red, swollen area. I took care with his back too, which was in a similar situation. I decided not to bandage him here.

It was just as we finished that we heard a crash and a shout from my father. "THERE'S A FUCKING MALFOY IN MY HOUSE?" I winced, and Scorpious' hard exterior faded even more as his lip wobbled.

"It will be okay," I assured him. "My mother will deal with it."

He shook his head, and we listened to the argument downstairs for a while.

"You're going to have to report it you know, Scorpious." I said eventually, and he sighed.

"I know."

"I know you'd hate it, but the best person to tell my Uncle Harry and my Mum." He looked frightened at the mention of my uncle. "My uncle isn't so quick to judge. It's part of his job. He's not going to hurt you." I assured him, but he still looked doubtful. "I'll deal with it." I promised.

We soon heard someone coming up the stairs, and he quickly put his shirt back on.

It was Hermione, as I expected, along with Nana and Ginny.

They all sat on Lily's bed opposite us, and we sat in silence for a while.

Eventually, Hermione spoke. "Scorpious, one rule of our family is never to neglect someone in need of our help. No matter whom they are. Your family heritage does not bother us in this matter, Ron will understand eventually." She paused, close to tears. "Scorpious, I beg of you, please tell us how you were injured."

Scorpious looked reluctant. Nana and Ginny left the room.

"Scorpious the only way we can help you is if you tell us where those marks came from. I'm not stupid, you know that, I have an idea, but I'm not going to jump to conclusions until you tell me who did this to you."

So Scorpious eventually told his story, and Hermione nodded at each comment, making no judgement at what had happened. I held his hand and he gripped it when it was getting difficult.

She nodded, and hugged him. "We'll set up a bed for you in Albus and Hugo's room. Stay for as long as you need to."

She left the room, gently closing the door behind her. As she left she said, "come down for dinner when you're both finished."

We both smiled then.

"I'm sorry it was a bad way of telling you I love you." He said eventually.

I shook my head. "There is no bad way of expressing love for another, for love is love. And that is it."

We sat in silence again. Until eventually I said, "dinner?"

"Starving."

**Oooh lalalalala. **

**Next chapter should be up today, depending on whatever homework I have.**

**Love you guys, and please review I would love some feedback!**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked x **


End file.
